ROZUM I GODNOŚĆ CZŁOWIEKA - Zapytaj Beczkę 120
Prowadzi Krzysztof Gonciarz, internauta. Jednogłośna Opinia (pominięta) Pytania *Krzysztof! Nakręć proszę jeden odcinek w stylu mangowym. Nie chodzi o animację, a o pantomimikę, przejaskrawione gesty, krzykliwy entuzjazm, zbyt entuzjastyczne podejście do świata i te chmurki, łezki i inny postprodukcyjny badziew. - Dominik Wójcik * no i ja się pytam człowieku dumny ty jesteś z siebie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co robisz?masz ty wogóle rozum i godnośc człowieka?ja nie wiem ale żałosny typek z ciebie ,chyba nie pomyślałes nawet co robisz i kogo obrażasz ,możesz sobie obrażac tych co na to zasłużyli sobie ale nie naszego papieża polaka naszego rodaka wielką osobę ,i tak wyjątkowa i ważną bo to nie jest ktoś tam taki sobie że możesz go sobie wyśmiać bo tak ci się podoba nie wiem w jakiej ty się wychowałes rodzinie ale chyba ty nie wiem nie rozumiesz co to jest wiara .jeśli myslisz że jestes wspaniały to jestes zwykłym czubkiem którego ktoś nie odizolował jeszcze od społeczeństwa ,nie wiem co w tym jest takie śmieszne ale czepcie się stalina albo hitlera albo innych zwyrodnialców a nie czepiacie się takiej świętej osoby jak papież jan paweł 2 .jak można wogóle publicznie zamieszczac takie zdięcia na forach internetowych?ja się pytam kto powinien za to odpowiedziec bo chyba widac że do koscioła nie chodzi jak jestes nie wiem ateistą albo wierzysz w jakies sekty czy wogóle jestes może ty sługą szatana a nie będziesz z papieża robił takiego ,to ty chyba jestes jakis nie wiem co sie jarasz pomiotami szatana .wez pomyśl sobie ile papież zrobił ,on był kimś a ty kim jestes żeby z niego sobie robić kpiny co? kto dał ci prawo obrażac wogóle papieża naszego ?pomyślałes wogóle nad tym że to nie jest osoba taka sobie że ją wyśmieje i mnie będa wszyscy chwalic? wez dziecko naprawdę jestes jakis psycholek bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie to papież jest autorytetem dla mnie a ty to nie wiem czyim możesz być autorytetem chyba takich samych jakiś głupków jak ty którzy nie wiedza co to kosciół i religia ,widac że się nie modlisz i nie chodzisz na religie do szkoły ,widac nie szanujesz religii to nie wiem jak chcesz to sobie wez swoje zdięcie wstaw ciekawe czy byś sie odważył .naprawdę wezta się dzieci zastanówcie co wy roicie bo nie macie widac pojęcia o tym kim był papież jan paweł2 jak nie jestescie w pełni rozwinięte umysłowo to się nie zabierajcie za taką osobę jak ojciec swięty bo to świadczy o tym że nie macie chyba w domu krzyża ani jednego obraza świętego nie chodzi tutaj o kosciół mnie ale wogóle ogólnie o zasady wiary żeby mieć jakąs godnosc bo papież nikogo nie obrażał a ty za co go obrażasz co? no powiedz za co obrażasz taką osobę jak ojciec święty ?brak mnie słów ale jakbyś miał pojęcie chociaz i sięgnął po pismo święte i poczytał sobie to może byś się odmienił .nie wiem idz do kościoła bo widac już dawno szatan jest w tobie człowieku ,nie lubisz kościoła to chociaż siedz cicho i nie obrażaj innych ludzi﻿ - No Idea For the canal's name *KRZYSIU CZY TY WYSZCZUPLAŁEŚ I WYPRZYSTOJNIAŁEŚ??? - Alicja *Czy masturbacja to samodoskonalenie? - rich ostrich *Czemu Webshows jest już niedostępne :( ta książka jest tak popularna, że koleżanka z klasy mi chciała ją kupić na Mikołajki, a tu "klops" :/ - lolgejmink *Gonciu, zaśmieszkuj i wklej kilka razy w czasie filmu odgłos powiadomienia z facebooka :D - Erbelion *Czy dobrym prezentem na Święta dla rodziny będą bracia Pana Kurczaka? (nieznany autor ani oryginalna forma komentarza, Krzysztof wkleił w tym momencie screen z następnym pytaniem) *Krzysiu, czy twoja mama/ciotka/babka/prababka też ogląda serial "Wspaniałe stulecie" ? Czy to w związku z napływającą falą ludów z północno-południowej arabii zachodniej ? Przecież ten serial to kompleta kwintesencja stulejarstwa...﻿ - Ner0096 *Jaką książkę ostatnio czytałeś? * * * * * * * przepraszam... oglądałeś. ;) dejm san U rekt)﻿ - Hiszpan 669 *Panie Krzysztofie, jestem ateistą, ale wierze w życie po śmierci. Czy wszystko jest ze mną ok? I jak do cholery smakuje ludzkie mięso?! - Gandalf White *Krzysiek, chodzenie na siłownię naprawdę może zmienić życie, więc ja bym tego nie hejtował.﻿ - Dawid Rudnicki *Czy uważasz że jeżeli ktoś załorzy dres to trzeba mu nabić odrazu pizde pod okjem.﻿ - Kuba Tłuczkiewicz *Jesteś takim debilem, czy tylko takiego udajesz? - Sobol Bękart *No to jak są te nowe postacie to może by tak zrobić: Gimbusa robiącego gonchaka robiącego polaczka robiącego kanciarza robiącego kolesia który lubi się wszystkim napierdolić robiącego kolesia który mówi przysłowia w całości i stara się brzmieć mądrze :) (masło)﻿ - szymczok *Według mnie program dalej jest śmieszny ale kiedyś byliśmy młodsi i bardziej się śmialiśmy ;-; - Sharky Gaming *Krzysiu!!!! Mam pytanie: Czy gdybyś miał określić zdanie czy jest Prawdziwe (P) czy Fałszywe (F) to czy zdanie "Chce tego kota, bo jest rudy." przy czym kot byłby szary, ale ktoś kto to mówi go naprawdę chce to czy zdanie jest P czy F??? Powodzenia, Pozdrawiam ;)﻿ - Nati Nati *Krzysiu Krzysiu władca internetu Letsplayer Gonchak posikał się ze śmiechu Każda hot 13 jego Gimbus krzyczy,, i co z tego?!" Wszyscy mają mokre gacie I tyle w temacie! - Naleśnik z serem *Boże przestańcie wreszcie zapinać koszulę na ostatni guzik!!! To wieśniackie... Już lepiej zainwestować w muchę. KORWIN KRUL!!! - Wadim Kowal *Ach Krzysiu, stęskniłam się za tym Nokturnem No.2 Op.9 �� *geszelegeszelekyk! - Maciej Qbis *Jak pracować i studiować i mieć jeszcze resztki życia? - Mateusz Lipski *GONKERS - Karolina Antczak *ja przepraszam bardzo, ale mówi się mUzyka a nie muzYka. trochę szacunku - Mateusz Gaweł *Mam bardzo brzydką mordę (na awatarze to nie moje zdjecie) i bardzo sie tego wstydze, czuje się źle gdy ludzie patrzą się na mnie a gdy z kimś rozmawiam jestem speszony przez świadomość tego jak wyglądam. Co robić?﻿ - Kamil Jarzębinowski *widze rze kurwa promowanie pedalstwa na tym kanale stalo sie nie do zniesienia gOnciu wypierdalaj z tym swoim hujowym ryjem 30 letni koles zahowójacy sie jak pierdolony przeczkolak kurwa bez matki ... i bez ojca tez﻿ - Bartosz Wypchło *Fraszki Beczki: Ławice śledzi, smakosze kaszy, Gonchak bredzi, mieszkańcy poddaszy, Już DO SPOWIEDZI, PRODUCENCI PASZY! HUEHUEHUEHUE﻿ - Dominik w *Fraszki beczki: Pada śnieg, pada śnieg Dzwonią dzwonki sań a Mikołaj w swoim worku niesie tylko CHRZAN!!﻿ - Bezimienny Botak *FRASZKI BECZUŁKI: Krzysiu Krzysiu ty maluchu, Masz smutnego gila w uchu, *FRASZKI BECZKI W tę grudniową chlupę Klepnę Goncia w dupę ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Ida Zielińska *Beczka blaszka, to nie fraszka, sonet włoski, ni francuski, palec boli.. żem spierdolił! - Ressin the shitest nickname *Gonciarz ni gałgan, chujstwa ni sztymuje, Nad nowymi beczkami człek hardo pracuje, Ni to ni żalu, na marno robota, Nic rzem się ni uśmioł, jebana drętwota. Ito szanuje chłopa, bo licho ni wcale, Umrzyć jak świnia ni mym zwyczajem.﻿ - neutral *Krzysiu, dlaczego chłopcy (niekiedy też i "mężczyźni") czują potrzebę i obowiązek okazania dziewczynie zainteresowania i rzucenia się na nią jak na przeceny na steamie, tylko dlatego, że lubi grać w gry?﻿ - nicky *hej Krzysiu, lizałem się własnie z dziewczyną przy Tobie, tak nas podniecasz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Mateusz "Szopen" Piechuta *KISIELE KISIELE GE KISIELE KISIELE GE KISIELE KISIELE GE KISIELE KISIELE GE - Klaudia P *Aby wejść do Kazamatow Nienawiści, trzeba zniszczyć Kule Zniewolenia. Dlaczego my to musimy robić skoro Diablo i Baal wcześniej do nich weszli?﻿ - Krzysztof Kucharski *Ale ty masz kija w dupie krzysiek, wiecej bulu dupy nie dało się wepchnąć do filmiku? - Krytyk15 *Dolany ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - LIChY *Krzysiu mam znajomego (którego nienawidzę, ale to szczegół), który ciągle się do mnie przystawia np. Jestem zła, a ten podchodzi do mnie i nagle mnie przytula, CZEGO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY NIENAWIDZĘ (tak jak jego) i zaczyna mówić, że wszystko dobrze i jak może mi pomóc. Jak mu (nie)delikatnie powiedzieć, że "nie jest w moim typie", bo i tak podoba mi się inny (który o dziwo mnie zauważa i ze sobą gadamy, wow)? Dodam jeszcze, że jak wspomnę o moim "wybrańcu" to temu od przytulania od razu zaciskają się pięści :') - MissMarionetka *E, zawiodłem się przy kocie Schroedingera. Myślałem że go pozdrowisz i nie pozdrowisz (równocześnie) - Marek Hoffmann (AdBuster) *Wszyscy mówią o łapkach w górę. No ja przepraszam bardzo, ale TO SĄ DŁONIE﻿ - Emilis IV „Deathspeaker” ちか志野のカーマ Fraszki Beczki *Krzysiu Krzysiu władca internetu Letsplayer Gonchak posikał się ze śmiechu Każda hot 13 jego Gimbus krzyczy,, i co z tego?!" Wszyscy mają mokre gacie I tyle w temacie! - Naleśnik z serem *Ławice śledzi, smakosze kaszy, Gonchak bredzi, mieszkańcy poddaszy, Już DO SPOWIEDZI, PRODUCENCI PASZY! HUEHUEHUEHUE﻿ - Dominik w *Pada śnieg, pada śnieg Dzwonią dzwonki sań a Mikołaj w swoim worku niesie tylko CHRZAN!!﻿ - Bezimienny Botak *Krzysiu Krzysiu ty maluchu, Masz smutnego gila w uchu, *W tę grudniową chlupę Klepnę Goncia w dupę ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Ida Zielińska *Beczka blaszka, to nie fraszka, sonet włoski, ni francuski, palec boli.. żem spierdolił! - Ressin the shitest nickname *Gonciarz ni gałgan, chujstwa ni sztymuje, Nad nowymi beczkami człek hardo pracuje, Ni to ni żalu, na marno robota, Nic rzem się ni uśmioł, jebana drętwota. Ito szanuje chłopa, bo licho ni wcale, Umrzyć jak świnia ni mym zwyczajem.﻿ - neutral Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Otis McDonals - Behind Closed Doors (Chamska reklama) *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *Silent Partner - Chances *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *John Cena Theme Song *Claude Debussy - Dziewczyna o włosach jak len (przy czytaniu Monadologii Leibniza przez Polaczka) *Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (Występ Gonchaka) * Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) *John Deley - In the Quarter *Silent Partner - What It Is (outro) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku, po długiej przerwie, Krzysztof przywrócił do programu Chamską reklamę *Gonciu przy pytaniu o prezent dla rodziny wkleił dźwięki powiadomień z Gadu-Gadu (przekornie do prośby widza o wstawienie dźwięków z Facebooka) *Krzysztof, śpiewając "Pizda pod okiem", nawiązał do utworu Gangu Albanii - Klub Go Go. *Pierwsza fraszka (oderwana od kącika Fraszek Beczki) została zainscenizowana przez Gonchaka i Gimbusa. *Krzysztof przerobił znaną zasadę "pamiętaj chemiku młody, wlewaj zawsze kwas do wody" na przewrotne "pamiętaj, chemiku, zawczasu, wlewaj zawsze wodę do kwasu" *Po komentarzu użytkowniczki, która stęskniła się za podkładem z Jastrzębi Gramatyki Polaczek odczytał fragment Monadologii Gottfrieda Wilhelma Leibniza przy akompaniamencie kompozycji Dziewczyny o włosach jak len Claude'a Debussy'ego. *Gonchak98 w tym odcinku robi speciala Gonchak dzwoni do widzów z dedykacją dla firmy, która miała mu przysłać kartę graficzną. *Krzysztof, żeby pocieszyć widza, który przyznał się, że wstydzi się swojego wyglądu, zaśpiewał utwory: **Christina Aguilera - Beautiful ("I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't break me down. I am beautiful") **James Blunt - You're Beautiful ("You're beautiful, you're beautiful to me. And I'll never be with you...") *Komentarz Marka Hoffmanna, twórcy znanego na YouTube jako AdBuster, został przeczytany przez niego samego. Specjalnie dla niego Krzysztof zastosował erratę do pierwszego pytania z poprzedniego odcinka dotyczącego kota Schrödingera. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem